


Gaming Ultimatum

by Aqua7Sea



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gaming, Genderfluid Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua7Sea/pseuds/Aqua7Sea
Summary: This is based off a novel idea I have. I want to see how people like it. Or how they would react to it. This may turn into a crossover later.





	Gaming Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> {Outlines/Rules/Regulations}
> 
> The game is run by two different apps. Each separating two important parts for the game. This helps to give each player their own personalized story and personalized quest for themselves. Sometimes quests can help move along ones story or intertwine with each other. This aspect helps to make sure players can't cheat the game. It also makes each campaign unique for each player. However, a player can invite another to join the quest.
> 
> The first app deals with character customization. There are classes and sub classes for each option. The only interchangeable classes are battle and work class. This app helps players change the looks of characters but only if they choose to be a creature of some time. If a player stays as a standard or human character than the character will look like their real-life counterpart. 
> 
> This app also gives personalized request based on what work, battle and creature class one is. Each request will also be based on one's personality traits and help better one's self. It will build up confidence to it's players.
> 
> The app will recodnize non-player family members as well as player family members. The only catch is a family play must at least have one common creature amongst them. However, this is not required for adopted members of a family. 
> 
> Another feature in the first app is that all your contacts, money, items, weapons you have gained from the story or quest are stored in the app itself. This way only you as a player can get to it. Unless you have any of the stuff is located in you pocket or bag it can then be stolen by a thief. Another plus is that no matter what country your in the amount of money you have is the same and will match countries currency.
> 
> The second app is the one that plays the story. Each story is diffrent because it reflects both your real-self and player-self. For this app you don't necessarily need the first one. The story mode would play as a players generic life with a few twists. However, if you use the first app then your character's states will move into the story mode. But that mostly will reflect on if you leveled up your character from the many requests you receive in the first app.
> 
> Everyone who starts the second app or haven't done any requests from the first app will start as level one. All stats at level one has 5 points to each state. To level up you must do the personalized requests, generic requests and story requests. Other than that a request and story can sometimes intertwine with each other causing two or more characters gaining/earning each other's and their own rewards.
> 
> The rules and regulations will be planned further into the story. But this is everything I have so far. This is more of an outline with some rules and regulations sprinkled in...at least I think so. Um, tell me what you think please.

  
"Oi! Dame-Tsuna, Dame-Nami!" Mochida yelled out behind them, slightly nervous. The teen cursed himself for using the cruel nickname. He hated the school for the names but he hated himself more for using it.

Nami and Tsuna gave each other a look. They turned to face Mochida, giving a small smile. It hurt them to see the tormented look on their childhood friends face. They soon engulf him into a twin hug, telling him everything is fine.

Mochida slowly let himself relax into their hold. Finally, he allowed himself to speak quietly of his question. "Have you heard about the new two app game? Apparently, whatever happens in the game happens in real life." He sounded both curious and a bit sheepish. "At least according to the games creator." Mochida felt a little foolish for the small tidbit he shared.

Tsuna looked slightly confused. "A two app game that effects reality?" He was trying to remember something. "Where did I hear that from before?" He pouted at Nami slightly.

Tsunami rolled her eyes. "It was because of Mother dearest and Uncle Kawahira arguing about it." She rubbed her temples as if she had a headache. "Mom was against any so called life changing game apps. Uncle Kawahira on the other hand wanted to see if we wanted to join him and Uncle Vasya." She bit her lips. "They wanted to see if what the creator said was true." She looked at Tsuna with sad eyes.

Tsuna nodded his head in understanding. "Oh, right. That was also the first time we had to see Uncle Vasya break up their fights." He sighed softly to himself. "In the end Uncle Vasya said it was our choice and we agreed with him." He pulled Nami into a hug. "You told Mother you wanted to at least see and hear about the app before making your choice." He had gritted his teeth together and growled. "But, no she didn't like that and had to insult you for not getting her way."

Tsuna loved his mother. He once was happy to be called a mama's boy along side his sister. However, once they grew up he and his sister noticed some changes. Especially, changes in the way their mother acts. Normally, she's a ditzy, air headed, loving mother. But, she gets rather nasty when thing don't go her way. The way she acted to her older siblings and his sister this morning was unacceptable.

Tsunami giggled as she noticed Mochida growling in harmony with her brother. They both gave her a look with a small smile. "You were harmonizing." She pointed out happily caused them to blush. They didn't word it out loud but she knew they were happy to see her smiling again.

"Judging by both your comments your heading to your Uncle's shop? Er, at least after you drop off your bag at home?" Mochida asked and the twins nodded their heads indicating that it was a yes. "Do you think your mind if I join you both?" He looked nervous again.

"Nah, I don't think either will mind." Tsuna said softly. "If anything they'd jump for joy for having another possible person joining them." He chuckled softly at the mental image he gave himself.

"Especially, Uncle Kawahira. He loves doing group experiments with people." Tsunami said excitedly. She would love for Mochida to join them. It would be fun to finally be able to experience something they could all do together. "Will you join us?" She asked shyly.

"I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't." Mochida chuckled. "Though I might also be crashing at your place for a few days." He looked sheepishly. "Er, he's back and I don't want to cause Mum any troubles." Silently, he was glad the twins agreed with him.

The three quietly walked to the Sawada resident. They were were happily chatting about their day. The twins mother greeted Mochida with a warm smile. They all put their bags in their respective rooms. Soon they were heading our but was stopped.

Nana looked at her children and Mochida. "Where are you all off too?" She asked curiously in a soft motherly tone. Knowing at least her daughter was going to her Uncle's shop. Maybe the other two were going to go somewhere nearby. She just hoped that they weren't pulled into the silly app game experiment her brother want to do.

"We're going to go to Uncle Kawahira's shop." Tsunami said softly. "Mochida was interested in the game Uncle was talking about this morning." She looked at Mochida to continue as her mother was giving her a dark look.

Mochida inclined his head slightly to Nami before continuing. "I asked them if they knew anything about the two app game. They said Uncle Hira and Sya knew about it more." He shrugged slightly ignoring the glare turning to him. "Honestly I just want to know more about the game itself. Like the twins I'm going to see what it's about before actually joining or not."

"You mean to say your forcing Tsu-kun to go with you." Nana hissed softly not really knowing what she was saying. "Shame on you for bullying my baby boy!" She was about to say something that she would regret latter. However, she was cut off by a growl coming from Tsuna.

"Let's get our stuff we are crashing at Uncle Kawahira's." Tsuna told his sister and childhood friend. He swiftly turned to glare at their mother. "I swear to whatever deity we have to get your act together. You had til this morning and til we came back to get you pills for your multi-personality disorder." He slowly took deep breathes. "Hopefully, after a few weeks you'll actually will have your medicine or you'll face loosing us." He walked away with the others to get his own things. He truly hoped his mother understood the consequences he was talking about.

The air was heavy around the Sawada residents. The three didn't say anything as they heard Nana cry. They all cared for the older Sawada but she unintentionally pushes people away when she forgets her medicine. However, this time the medicine ran out. One could only take so much of her conflicting personality. They all agreed to check in on her everyday as well as tell the twins' Uncles.

The twins sullenly walk into their Uncle's shop with Mochida. With a sigh Mochida took in upon himself to explain why the twins were acting this way. Vasya and Kawahira gave him a sad smile. "That's way we're crashing here. Though we want to check in on her tomorrow before we head to school." He mumbled shyly feeling like it was his fault this was happening.

Vasya pulled Mochida into a hug. "None of this is your fault and neither of it is the twins either." He smiled softly as his niece and nephew looked up at him shyly. "This has been developing after our dearest sister married Iemitsu. We don't know how or why as of yet. However, we will figure out those questions sooner a latter." He said softly trying to soothe them in their worries.

"Tomorrow Vasya and I will join you." Kawahira said from the computer he was sitting in front of. "I'll bring her medicine that I just pre-ordered." He got up and smiled at the for. His action gave relief to everyone around him. Which in turn made him also relived. He and his sister may argue a lot but that didn't mean he didn't care for her.

Tsuna decided to lighten the mood. "Since we can give Mother her medicine tomorrow...do you think you can tell up more about the game?" He looked excited both about the game and medicine. "I know both Uncle Vasya and you downloaded the game but haven't started to play around with it." His sister and Mochida joined in with their own sparkling eyes.

Tsunami started to bubble up with a question. "How do you have early access to the game? I mean most have to sign up for it plus it's not officially out yet." She frowned in confusion. Maybe they knew the creator or knew someone in that circle. Though she didn't know why they offered them early access.

Vasya and Kawahira chuckled at their niece's endless thought. Vasya decided to explain. "The creators run in a similar circle as ours. They decided to offer us and other groups to beta test it. Though they themselves already tested it." He explained and looked at Kawahira to continue where he left off.

"They also allowed us to share the beta code with family members. Though Mochida isn't family he is as good as one." Kawahira explained happily as he saw Mochida flush slightly. "So, if he wants to join in we'll gladly share the code with him as well because they didn't say the family member had to be of blood." He chuckled softly as Mochida tackled him into a hug causing the twins and his brother to join in.

"We should show them the first of the two apps before they decide to join game or not." Vasya said softly to his brother. Kawahira nodded at him and they processed to show off what could be done in the character creation. "For some reason if you stay human your character icon looks exactly like your real life counterpart. Except depending if your a switch, submissive or dominant your features may soften, looks sharper or be more androgynous. It's a little strange to say the least." Vasya muttered out loud but the four around him agreed with the statement. That was after the fact his brother and himself saw the app effect a friend's outer appearance after using the app.

"Does it effect you if you choose that your not sure if your any of those?" Mochida asked curiously. It was a little far fetched what his friends Uncles told them. However, he knew they weren't in the habit of telling lies either.

"I don't think it will effect your outward appearance unless you've chosen to be a creature but still stay human until you've unlocked or relock your creature form." Kawahira said softly. 'Though family members by blood must have at least one creature in common amongst each other." He explained what he heard from the creators email to him and his brother got.

After hearing a little bit more of what the game apps were the about and why it was made. The three teens huddled together and debated whether they wanted to join the beta test or not. After an hour of deliberating all three agreed to join the games beta test. "We're in!" All three yelled happily to Kawahira and Vasya.

Vasya, Kawahira, Tsunami, Tsuna and Mochida talked about the classes together. It helped the four related by blood that Mochida was there as well as they for Mochida. Because they all brought up points that the others never considered. All happily chatting away. They all finally figured out what they wanted to be.

Mochida smiled softly. "I think my main creature class should be a Tengu. It will balance out the fact your all going to be kitsunes." All of them looked at him to explain. "Er, apparently Tengus are protective over their foxy counterparts. They serve as protecters and vice versa." Mochida explained. It was more or less his way of wanting to still be able to protect the twins. "Besides if there is anyone I wanna serve it's the people I see as family." He said shyly to them. While the adults found it amusing that he chosen a butler as one of his work class, the twins were slightly horrified. That was until he explained his reasoning behind it.

"So we all agree on being Kitsunes?" Vasya asked softly. "Since Mochida did make a great point about all of us being mischievous." He chuckled softly when his brother said it was the kids choice.

"Yes!" Tsunami and Tsuna said in unison. They tackled Mochida into a hug. Effectively hugging the older teen like a koala. They smiled when everyone laughed. 'Guys can I please have movement of my arms again?' Mochida asked them and they gave into his request after twenty minutes past.

Everyone chattered a bit before finalizing their plan. They were bringing a few points up. One of the points bring Mochida becoming a swordsmen because he's on the kendo team. Another was Tsunami becoming a healer because she didn't like fighting. Vasya brought up how Kawahira should be a vampire because of his night owl habits. In retaliation Kawahira said Vasya should also be a healer as well because of his mothering nature.

However, the kids decided that for now their main work class would be student. The two adults agreed that it would the best. They would be able to learn all the skill sets in that particular work class in a much easier way. The adults could also learn any skill set as well though they would have to shuffle their classes to do so. If they were lucky they would get a quest for their particular intrest. But all in all they were happy for the kids.

Before everyone pulled out their phones to put in their options Vasya looked at his brother shyly. "Big brother? Um, what do you think of me being a tactician?" He shuffled his feet slightly as he looked to the ground. "I mean I love being a stuntman. But I think I want to do it for a couple more years before completely stopping all together." He really did like his job but he didn't see himself doing it forever. There was also the fact that he hated worrying his siblings or well any of his family members.

Kawahira looked at Vasya with stern yet soft look. He didn’t like seeing his little brother doubt himself. "Your an amazing stuntman. However, I also now your not a fighter. Though you know how to make a well thought out battle plan." He chuckled when his brother looked at him with widened eyes. "I personally think you'd make an amazing tactician. But most importantly I want you happy.' He pulled his brother into a side hug and kissed his temple. "Whatever you choose I'm behind you all the way." He loved how flustered his little brother got. Afterwards everyone pulled out his phone.

Kawahira looked through his options again. He chosen his main creature to be a kitsune. For his sub-creature class he chose to be a vampire. His brother had a good point about his night owl habits. The game asked him if he was a magic-user and assassin for his battleclass because he really didn't know what to chose. He decided to wait on the others so they could design their creature looks together.

Vasya decided to make phoenix his main creature and have kitsune as his sub-creature. Then the question of if he was a submissive, dominant or switch popped up. He blushed softly and clicked submissive as his option. He put stuntman as his main workclass. However, he set it to last at least six months not including this month. Once the months runs out his main workclass will change into tactician automatically. His sub-workclass for now was going to be schoaler so that he could see what jobs suite him better. He chose magic-user and mercenary as his classes for combat. Vasya was tempted to create the look for his creature form but he decided to wait for a little while.

Mochida stared at his screen blankly for a moment. He chose to be a tengu as his main creature class. His sub-creature class he picked was a shapeshifter. Though, he was most likely going to be limited to black birds. The question popped up and he pressed switch. He chose Student as his main workclass but his sub-workclass was going to be blacksmith for now. He took Tsuna's and Nami's advice and made his primary class for combat be swordsmen. His sub-battleclass he chose gunslinger because he wanted to be able to have some form of range attack. Now he just had to create the look for his creature form.

Tsuna like his uncle Kawahira chosen to have kitsune as his main creature class. His sub-creature class was a werecat which were similar to werewolves except they were feline. He got the same question as everyone else and pressed main workclass was Student for obvious reasons. Tsuna decided to have merchant as his sub-workclass because he could learn from his uncle. His battleclass was a magic-user and fighter. He should build his creature form but he'll wait for his sister first.

Tsunami happily chose merfolk as her main creature. Her sub-creature class is kitsune. The question popped up and like Mochida she pressed on switch. Her main workclass is student so she can learn lots of skill. For her sub-workclass she chosen to be a tailor for now. Her battleclass she is a magic-user and a thief. She can't wait until they make their creature forms.

"Maybe we could make each other's creature form." Tsuna said softly. "It's just a thought and I kinda wanna be surprised on what I look like as a creature." Everyone nodded to his idea and exchanged phones.

Once they got there phone they took a quick glance at their creature forms. They soon got a notification about information being in their library. What surprised them was that they also had a virtual private house they could physically go in and out of. The notification also informed them that they will be able to start quest in the morning. It also asked if they wanted to start story mode now or later. The adults said yes while the kids said no.

They all went to have dinner. However, they stopped when Mochida's, Tsuna's and Nami's phone binged. The three looked at there phones confused. They had all had a question they didn't understand.

On Mochida's screen the words:

_You have Lightning Flames. Do you wish to unlock them?_

**Yes or No**

On Tsunami's screen the words:

_You have Sky Flames with Cloud Flames as secondary sealed. Do you wish to unseal them?_

**Yes or No**

On Tsuna's screen the words:

_You have Sky Flames with Mist Flames as secondary sealed. Do you wish to unseal them?_

**Yes or No**

They all looked at Kawahira and Vasya for advice. However, both looked furiously at the twins phones. When they calmed down both said to except the flames as well as they will get a book explaining about it in their library. All three pressed yes and then both Tsunami and Mochida got a new notification.

This time on Tsunami's screen the words:

_Do you except Mochida as your Lightning Guardian? (Info will be in the book you just received)_

**Yes or No**

Finally on Mochida's screen the words:

Do you expect being Tsunami's Lightning Guardian? (Info will be in the book you just received)

Yes or No

While the two had no idea what was going on the bother pressed yes. This made Vasya and Kawahira happy that they did. However, it was Tsuna that voiced their question. "Um, Uncle Kawahira, Vasya? What are guardians and flames?" The two uncles explained the best they could but told them to read the book for better source of information.

Once this all happened they got ready to eat. For they built up their hunger from everything that went on in their day. They soon went to bed hoping for an interesting day.


End file.
